


Dirty

by giantsequoia



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantsequoia/pseuds/giantsequoia
Summary: For a prompt. While waiting for Reyes at his apartment, Scott discovers that he and his boyfriend share a kink.





	Dirty

Scott was on Kadara outside of Reyes’s apartment, happy and horny and eager to see his boyfriend after many weeks apart. When he got to the door, however, it was closed and locked.

As he was standing there, confused, his omni-tool pinged. It was Reyes. Scott accepted the call.

“Hey Scott,” Reyes said, looking pained on the tiny viewscreen that popped up. “I bet you’re outside my door right about now, huh?”

“Yeah,” Scott said. “Where are you?”

“Held up at Collective HQ,” Reyes said apologetically. “Something just came up five minutes ago and it needs my attention. It shouldn’t take me longer than... say twenty minutes to get it fixed. I’m really sorry. Do you mind waiting?”

Scott flatly refused to let his disappointment show on his face. After weeks of anticipation, another twenty minutes was easy. “No problem, Reyes. Do your thing – I’ll wait.”

Reyes looked relieved. “Thanks. I promise I’ll make it up to you when I get there. I’ll send you the code so you can wait inside.”

Scott had been hoping he would say that. “Great.”

His omni-tool beeped as it received the door code.

“Make yourself at home, Scott,” said Reyes. “See you soon.” He signed off with a wink.

Scott smiled, deciding he would try to relish the unexpected small extension to his long wait. He opened the door and headed inside, kicking off his shoes as soon as the door closed behind him.

Reyes’s place was comfortable, for Kadara – for Andromeda, even. He had real furniture with cushions and everything, and it was even tasteful. There were a few local plants around in pots, the ones that weren’t toxic or carnivorous and actually kind of pretty. The walls were decorated with an interesting mixture of human-made gif art (looping abstract images in aniscreen frames) and asari watercolour landscapes of Kadara itself.

“You really do love this planet,” Scott said fondly.

He wandered around a bit, examining the compact but complete kitchen, the bathroom (only a shower stall for bathing, but a private one was still pretty luxurious), and finally the bedroom.

It was delightfully, cosily messy. The bed was unmade, the top of the dresser was covered with bits of disassembled weapons and what looked like a broken omni-tool, and there were a few clothes lying on the floor in front of the laundry chute that hadn’t quite made it in.

Thinking of Reyes’s body and how good he looked in and out of those clothes, Scott bit his lip and almost unconsciously started rubbing himself through his pants. He eyed the pile, wondering if there was anything in there that he’d seen Reyes wearing.

His gaze fell on a waistband sticking out from under an armour-padded shirt, and his whole face lit up. Underwear?

Scott’s cock was hardening rapidly in his pants. He had a _serious_ thing for underwear.

Wondering if this was okay, he stepped over to the laundry chute and nudged aside the shirt with his sock-clad foot. It was a pair of underwear, alright – some vibrant orange briefs that looked (if Scott remembered the size and shape of Reyes’s hips and ass correctly, which of course he did) like they would be deliciously tight on said Charlatan.

“Oh, shit,” Scott muttered, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. He was seriously wondering if this was okay or not, but he had a feeling it would be, and after all... wasn’t it easier to ask forgiveness than permission? At least when it came to rifling through his boyfriend’s clothes.

Yeah. Like “rifling through” was all he was going to do.

Scott leaned down and picked up the underwear, running the silky fabric over and between his fingers. Oh, man, he wanted to... he _really_ wanted to... he wanted _badly_ to bury his face in it and take a huge sniff.

He was thinking furiously, reliving every conversation he’d ever had with Reyes, trying to decide if anything his boyfriend had ever said might have indicated whether or not he’d be okay with Scott sniffing his underwear while he wasn’t there. Nothing was coming up obviously for or against.

“Goddamn it,” Scott muttered, one hand rubbing his cock through his pants and the other feeling and handling the soft, smooth pair of underwear. The colour was utterly heinous, true, but just imagining them outlining the shape of Reyes’s ass and sitting so nicely on his upper thighs made Scott dizzy.

“You know what?” Scott said to no one. “Fuck it. I’m going in.”

He lifted the underwear to his face and sniffed hard. Mostly it just smelled like fabric, but there it was – that hint of musk, that perfect hint of sweat he’d been hoping for.

“ _Ohhhh_ , fuck.” Scott felt absolutely filthy, and it made his cock stiffen instantly to full erection.

Another big sniff, another lungful of that intoxicating man-scent. He could _feel_ the precum blooming at the end of his cock. A damp spot was forming right through his own underwear that would seep through his pants too, if he wasn’t careful.

Scott wondered if Reyes would let him keep a pair. He would, probably. _How_ had he never thought to ask before now? How had he never even noticed that his boyfriend wore beautifully sexy, tight-ass briefs like this? Well, he knew the answer to that; their clothes had always come off way too fast for him to notice before.

But he’d noticed now, and god _damn_ was it thrilling.

Scott backed up into the bed and lay down on it, rubbing Reyes’s underwear over his nose and lips and switching to short, sharp breaths to get more of the scent he craved. He wanted to sniff this pair while Reyes was still wearing it. He wanted to close his mouth around his boyfriend’s cock with a layer of fabric in between him and his mouth. He wanted to taste Reyes’s precum as it bled through the fabric. He wanted to massage him to full hardness while his cock was still wrapped, so that it stretched the underwear tightly and every vein was outlined though the fabric. He wanted to slip just the head out through one of the leg holes so that he could tease himself imagining the rest of it while he ran his tongue over the head and licked up every drop of precum.

“ _Fuuuck_....” If he wasn’t careful, he was going to cum before Reyes even got here.

The idea of Reyes walking in on him like this was sobering enough to get Scott to stop. He took his hand away from his cock too. He’d had a shower before he came here so that his whole body was nice and clean, but now the end of his cock was soaked with precum already. That kind of sucked, but... maybe he could wipe himself off somehow.

That was a bad thought to have, because now he wanted to wipe the end of his cock with a pair of Reyes’s underwear, and that was _definitely_ not okay without getting permission first. Still, though... that seemed like another “probably yes”, and how fucking hot would it be to wrap his boyfriend’s dirty underwear around his cock and jerk off with it? Hell.

Lying spread-eagled on the bed, Scott turned his head to look at the pair of garish orange briefs he was still holding. These _were_ dirty, they’d evidently been meant for the laundry chute. He could do it, probably, and then just put them in there, and Reyes would never know.

It was an awesomely dirty idea, but nah, he still really should ask first.

Scott wondered if there were any other pairs in that pile. No harm in looking, right?

He sat up and pushed off the bed, landing conveniently on his knees right next to the pile of clothes. There was the shirt he’d moved earlier, and a pair of pants, three socks (Scott’s right eyebrow climbed a little), a belt (his left eyebrow joined the other), and... oooh. Pay dirt.

A _jockstrap_. An honest-to-god fucking jockstrap, sleek black with red piping, and on the front of the pouch there was unmistakeably a patch of dried semen.

“Stars and Scourge, I’m in love,” Scott breathed, staring at his prize. “I think I’m going to have a stroke.”

He picked up the jockstrap and sniffed it greedily. The man-scent was stronger on this one, and there was something else buried under the textile and sweat. Definitely semen. By the strength of it, only a day or so old.

Moaning, Scott shoved himself gracelessly to his feet and backed up onto the bed again. He fell over backwards onto it, rubbing the jockstrap all over his face and inhaling hard. His other hand, wrapped up in the orange briefs, was back on his bulge. He couldn’t help it. Now if only Reyes was here, _wearing_ these-

“Scott?!”

 _Shit_.

Time froze for a good five seconds. Face burning, knowing he was busted, Scott slowly pulled the jockstrap off his face and slid his eyes around towards the bedroom door. There stood Reyes, staring at him in shock.

“It – the thing – I took care it faster than expected – what are you _doing_?”

By the end of his question, a grin was beginning to creep inexorably over Reyes’s face, which was an immense relief – at least he wasn’t mad. Still, Scott’s heart was pounding from the start he’d received, and with embarrassment. He knew without a doubt that his face was bright red.

“He-ahem... _heeey_ , Reyes,” he said weakly, after clearing his throat when his first attempt at speech failed to make it out of his mouth intact. “I was... well....”

“Sniffing my jockstrap,” Reyes said with wicked delight in his voice. “Scott, you were _sniffing my jockstrap_. And... it looks like you’ve got a pair of my briefs, too. Against your cock. Hard already, I see.”

The heat in his face wasn’t going away at all. “...Yeah.”

Reyes practically _cackled_ as he yanked his shirt up over his head, tossed it into the same pile where Scott had found the underwear, and headed over to join him on the bed.

“Scott, my dear Scott,” he said, kneeling next to him and reaching down to run a finger down Scott’s throat, “I do wish you’d mentioned this particular kink of yours a lot earlier. We could have been having _so_ much more fun.”

Scott’s heart leapt up into his throat. He couldn’t stop a dumb grin of his own from slowly lighting up his face. “Is that so?”

“Oh, indeed.” Reyes leaned down and kissed him deeply, with _lots_ of tongue. His left hand snaked out to replace Scott’s on his bulge, keeping the orange briefs where they were.

“You’re not mad,” Scott stated just to be sure when Reyes finally let his mouth go long enough for him to talk.

“Mad? Of course not. Turned on out of my rational mind, yes. Entirely.”

“Mmm.” Scott started snickering. “Well then. Can I, uh... can I keep a pair of your underwear? For when we’re apart?”

Reyes kissed him again. “On one condition,” he murmured against Scott’s lips.

“Yeah?” Scott asked, then groaned as Reyes squeezed him through his pants. “What’s that?”

“I get to keep a pair of yours.”

Scott felt a pulse of lust travel all the way down his spine and into his cock as an image of Reyes jerking off with a pair of _his_ underwear pressed against his face filled his mind.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he breathed, and Reyes grinned.


End file.
